


Cafes, Colds and Cuddles

by fuzzybooks



Series: Stiles and Isaac, Snapshots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an unusually cold day, Stiles and Isaac seek refuge in a small cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafes, Colds and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> The Cuddle Sutra is an actual book, it looks amazing. You can find it on amazon, or maybe some other way if you search for it.  
> If you find anything wrong, feel free to point it out.

It was a very chilly winter, even for northern California, and Stiles and Isaac took refuge in a small cafe. As they dusted themselves and tried to warm up, they looked around.

The decoration was very vintage, the furniture seemed to be second hand and it had a very cozy vibe to it. The one employee they could see was sitting by the register, she was playing solitaire, the cafe was surprisingly empty considering the weather. It smelled delicious though, the smell of cookies and fresh baked bread contrasted the sharp cold from outside. Stiles glanced at the menu and nudged Isaac.

“Look! They’ve got raspberry smoothies!” Stiles waved his arms around and shot Isaac a big smile. Isaac shook his head.

“It’s really cold outside and you’re going to order something with frozen berries in it?” Isaac rolled his eyes. He could see the server smirk. “Especially when we could be sharing peppermint hot chocolate?” He said and smiled. Stiles wasn’t falling for it though. 

“Last time we ‘shared’ a hot chocolate you distracted me and drank not only yours, but also half of my cup. So no, I’m having a raspberry smoothie, cold weather or not.” Stiles saw the woman hiding a chuckle and added in her direction, “He just steals all my chocolate, I’ve been trying to curb his chocaholism but there’s no helping it.” He shrugged.

At this she outright laughed and stood up.

“It’s not uncommon. So, a peppermint hot cocoa and a raspberry smoothie? Do you want anything else with that?” She asked.

They two boys looked at each other and wiggled eyebrows and did all kinds of seemingly random gestures and finally turned back to her and Isaac said, 

“2 pieces of apple crumble with vanilla ice cream.”

She put the crumble on two plates and put them on the counter for them to take and then got busy making their drinks as they went and got seated at a table. 

“Oh my god.” Stiles moaned after his first bite of the crumble. “This is the best pie and ice cream combo ever.” Isaac snorted.

“Yeah, you say that every time you get pie with ice cream, I’m starting to think you’re just very easy to please.” Stiles sent him a mischievous look. 

“Oh, honey, I am very easy to please.” He lowered his head to look at Isaac through his long lashes. “In fact, I have this new book I think we should try out.” Just as he said this, the server came by, her heels clickity-clacking on the floor and she looked at the two young men, with her mouth wide open. 

She seemed to realized that she was gaping after a moment and she closed her mouth and cleared her throat. 

“A peppermint cocoa and a raspberry smoothie. If you’ll excuse me.” She said as she put the drinks on the table and then walked away quickly. 

Isaac sent Stiles a stern look, “Really, Stiles?” 

Stiles laughed. “Yup. Have you ever heard of the Cuddle Sutra? It looks amazing, it’s got all of these different positions for cuddling.” He said and took another spoonful of crumble.

Isaac hadn’t heard of it, but it did indeed sound amazing. “Nope, but I’m getting the impression you’re going to show me?”  

“You bet your werewolf ass I’m going to show you. I wish I had found it years ago, there’s so many different ones to try out.” He smiled and slurped on his smoothie. Isaac really didn’t know who taught Stiles how to use a straw, they clearly hadn’t been that great in their instructions though.

He watched as the people rushed by outside the window as the sun slowly set and munched slowly on his apple crumble, it really was a good combination, but he wasn’t going to tell Stiles that. 

When they were finally finished, they felt ready to face the cold again, though Stiles insisted that he should keep his hands in Isaac’s pockets, shared body heat and all that. 


End file.
